Eternal Eclipse
by thefirstespada
Summary: Ulquiorra is a cruel tyrant king who lived long ago, but he was killed along with his wife and know thousands of years later he returns to find the riencarnation of his wife, and he'll kill anyone who stands in his way, Rated M Gore, Ulquiorra/Rukia
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another UluiRuki / IchiHime **

**Alternate Bleachverse, Rated M for Blood/Gore and Character death **

**I do not own anything **

**Eternal Eclipse **

When the world was young and the oceans were small lakes one name was feared among the land, that names was Ulquiorra Cifer. When people heard that name they packed their possessions and ran to the hills, both peasants and aristocrats alike were not safe from the might of the king. And they were wise for the king was merciless and unfeeling towards others, but one.

The king loved his young bride, a queen that was as beautiful as the angels in heaven and as pure as the whitest snow, she was fair with dark violet hair that shined like the brightest gem in fact she was the exact opposite of the king**. **For the king was cruel and dark, the hair on his head was black as the feathers of a raven, and his skin was pale and rough, but his eyes were like emeralds perhaps his best quality and his only good quality.

One could say that those were the darkest days of mankind, children attacked and killed their mothers to survive, brother killed brother for a single piece of food and society was becoming as cruel as the king himself. Then that day came, the day that would be remembered as the darkest say in history, the day of the **Eternal Eclipse. **

It was the day that the moon covered the sun for the longest period since the beginning of time, the kings forces were at the final battle until they conquered the world. They attacked without hesitation, without mercy heads became hats and arms became clubs a brutal fight indeed and none was more brutal then the king, pulling a man in two was his favorite way to kill them and their blood kept him drunk

It seemed that all hope was lost, for in the darkness the dreadful king held the head of his final opponent and in his fury he crushed it in his hands and then he consumed it in its entirety. The fair queen joined him in his throne room and the two basked in their glory. But in his eternal wisdom the king couldn't see the lies that stood directly in front of him. Some of his men were planning treason.

That night when they stood in the shadows of the eclipse the men took action and charged the kings room, they took the king and queen in their sleep and dragged them to the courtyard for all to look on. The king killed many before being brought to his knees by a quiver of arrows he was nailed to a cross and when his eyelids were cut off they made him watch as the ravaged his wife time and time again, before finally beheading her.

The king was then doused in oil and was set ablaze, but he didn't scream even as the flames consumed his body and his eyes melted under the extreme heat, not a single scream escaped his mouth. But legend has it that he spoke a poem before his death, the men listened and wrote the poem down, and it read, **"For now the sun reveals itself once more, it reveals the victims of my war, but the eclipse will return to strangle all life, and I will return the power at my side will be my wife." **The king died that day his body was turned to ashes.

After the king's death his prediction came true and the sun revealed itself, the people soon realized that they were standing on the corpses of the kings victims, and unbeknownst to them they have been breathing in a disease that came with the corpses, they all died a slow death. And with that the king's victory was complete even in death he was considered a powerful man.

Millennia has past since that day and the king was forgotten in the pages of history, that is until the discovery of his old library was found and with that we found his journals and his documents and so we gathered all of it and moved it here to the Karakura museum of natural history, the tour guide finally finished telling the story which made a orange haired teen to sigh loudly.

"Orihime what are we doing here the museum is so boring?" The teen turned to an orange haired girl who looked rather interested in the story of the king, "How can you be bored Kurosaki-kun? That story was beautiful even when he was dying he thought bout his love, so romantic." Ichigo watched as the group left to the next room and saw Orihime getting closer to a giant portrait on the wall.

The portrait looked worn out by time and it was incased in a thick case of glass. The illustration featured a great battle, men holding swords and head while decapitated bodies were in a pool of their own blood. The fires of hell roared across the battle field and just above it all was the king, he wore dark clothes, he also had giant wings unfolded behind his back, and he wore a metal helmet with two horns pointing outwards.

The two of them gazed at the king overlooking the battle between hell and earth, "he looks so sad don't you think so Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo looked at the dark king and looked back at Orihime who was in complete awe. "He looks sad, but I don't think that it's his true feelings, in fact he could be happy, and of course a picture is worth a thousand words so he could be thinking anything."

The tour guide then called for them to hurry along with the group, Ichigo grabbed Orihime's hand and attempted to walk her back into the group but she stood still, "wait Ichigo let me take a picture." And without waiting for a reply, Orihime took out her camera and took a picture of the entire portrait and then a close-up picture of the King.

Once she got her two pictures Orihime ran to Ichigo and the two were able to rejoin the group, the next room held some of the king's possessions the group walked up to a bulletproof case of glass and peered inside. Inside there was a helmet on display, Ichigo and Orihime recognized it from the portrait. The case also held the king's robes and his weapon, a long dark spear.

The group then looked at another portrait as the tour guide explained what it was, "this is the portrait of the king's queen, the name of the queen is unknown so far but we still hope that we can find more information about her and when we do we can give her a name, for now she is simply known as the Demon's Bride. Ichigo and Orihime looked up at the portrait for the first time and they were both surprised, "Ichigo that looks just like…" Ichigo finished before she could, "Rukia!"

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Soon**

**Review **


	2. Chapter 2

It was ten o clock in the morning and Rukia was still in bed, for some reason she just didn't want to stand up, it may be because there was no reason to stand up, all her life was just a scripted performance, there was no twists, there were no special days, it was normal, if only she knew that it was all going to change today, today was going to be her first special day, she gets out of bed.

Back at the museum Ichigo and Orihime were still in disbelief, the woman on the portrait had an eerie resemblance to their friend Rukia. The hair was the same, straight and comb neatly until reaching the neck and splitting into several directions, and the signature bang that came down along the forehead. They also shared the same eyes big and purplish in color, while they couldn't really tell by just a picture she also seemed to have the same petite body that Rukia had, it was a near perfect match.

"Um Miss, how old is this picture?" The tour guide looked at the confused Ichigo and told him in a cheery voice, "this portrait has been around for more then five thousand years, some of the paint was peeling off so specially trained artist were brought it to restore it a bit." "Orihime do you really think that?" Orihime was already taking a picture of it, "maybe you should take a picture of it with your cell phone and send it to Rukia."

"That's a good idea," Ichigo took out his phone and took a quick picture, then sent it to Rukia's phone. Rukia received the message and looked at the picture for a while, "is that me that's strange, I don't remember taking a picture like that, I bet that Ichigo just photo shopped this." Rukia sent Ichigo a message, Ichigo received it and read it, "nice picture Ichigo but I think I can sport a fake photo when I see one."

"It's not fake I'm at the museum right now," Ichigo sent that message back to Rukia and waited for a response. "What the hell, there's no way," Rukia decided to just head for the Museum, "I'm heading over there Ichigo, hold on." Ichigo read the message and put away his phone.

"She's heading over right now, maybe then we can get to the bottom of this whole thing. Remember when I said Rukia felt like her life was scripted, well she was thinking that if this was real it could be her special performance, "finally something exciting, maybe today is the day, the day when I finally get away from this bleached colorless life, but why do I feel like this is not what I wanted."

Soon Rukia arrived to the museum and began climbing the many stairs until she reached the top, "So this is it, I finally get to see the portrait and get to see for myself if it's real or fake." Rukia pushed open the glass door and began looking around for Ichigo, "this place is so big for a museum located in such a little town like Karakura." After going into a few rooms Rukia finally found Ichigo and also saw Orihime was with him.

"Ichigo! Orihime! There you are, so where is this portrait at?" Ichigo lead them to the portrait and left Rukia speechless, her eyes were set on the painting and her head was spinning with the number of questions that she had, "this can't be real, there's no way that this is real, um excuse me miss but is this picture really old?"

The tour guide once again answered, "Yes it is over five thousand years old, oh my miss, you look just like the girl from the portrait, maybe you could help us with something," the tour guide's walkie talkie made a noise, then she picked it up and the voice told her that the museum was going to have to be closed for the day, to make room for some new artifacts.

"Um excuse me miss, but who is this girl?" The tour guide retold Rukia the story of the king and his bride and Rukia was become more and more alarmed, anyone would if they found out that they were related to someone that was the bride of a sadistic conqueror. "So that's the truth, this woman was the bride of an unjust king. "Oh miss I'm sorry but I just got a call, the museum will be closed for the rest of the day so that we could ship in some new artifacts, including the ashes of the king."

That same evening Rukia, Ichigo, and Orihime went out to the park to discuss, the portrait. "So Rukia do you have any ideas about what this whole thing could mean?" Rukia turned to Ichigo, "no I'm just as surprised as you are, and this whole thing is just so confusing." Orihime looked at the two, "hey maybe Urahara can help, isn't he an expert on these kind of things?"

The other two lit up and Ichigo added, "Yeah Urahara is a history teacher who is also into the paranormal he has too know about this, wanna head over there right now." "I don't know Ichigo it's getting dark do you think that Urahara would want to be bothered so late?" "Rukia this is the only way, and besides Urahara enjoys our company." At Urahara's house, Urahara sat quietly until he spoke, "why did I just get the feeling that something bad is coming?"

But at the museum something much worse was happening, after they finished putting up all of the new displays all that was left was the security personnel, that's when strange voices began being heard around the museum, the voice was dark and cold, "it's time, it's time, soon the darkness will return, and that means I must find my wife, it's time to find her, it's time."

An urn shook wildly in the darkness of the museum and then it lost its balance and crashed into the ground; due to the loss of the weight on the sensor a silent alarm was activated. While this was happening the ashes in the urn became a red liquid and began rising into the air as if they were flowing through veins, the veins then formed over the blood, then came organs a heart was beating as muscles and bones formed over it, and finally skin and hair appeared.

A man with long black hair stood naked on the cold museum floor, "what has become of this world," he spoke in a cold stern voice almost as if he was commanding someone to answer him, "it has become so industrial and weak, maybe it was a good thing that I return, then I can bring back the dark ages, back when the world was a truly powerful place, but first I must find you," Ulquiorra stared at the portrait, "my dear Kairu."

His attention was then turned to the glass case that held his clothing and weapons. Ulquiorra felt the glass and then with one small tap he shattered the bulletproof glass and grabbed his robe, after putting it on he grabbed his spear and his helmet was secured onto his head, "Kairu death may have kept us apart, but I swear that I will find you, and then nothing will be able to separate us."

**End of Chapter **

**Next One Soon**

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

In that very moment the planet earth itself felt fear, the oceans began crying out in pain causing tidal waves that thrashed boats and broke them into pieces drowning all of those aboard. Blizzards raged across the tundra's plains, freezing people to death, and hurricane's formed destroying anything in their paths, but all of these elements didn't mean to cause destruction, they were just afraid, afraid of Ulquiorra.

Though it wasn't just the earth that was frightened, all of the living creatures were afraid as well, animals acted crazy all over the world, they howled, bark, roared, chirped, and screamed uncontrollably. People who were fast asleep suddenly began having nightmares about the demons of hell rising from the inferno and tearing them apart.

But for those who were awake felt a suffocating force squeezing the life out of them, it was as if death itself was trying to mercilessly kill them, so that they wouldn't have to see the horror that was about to come. But the thing that stood out the most; was that the sun was afraid as well, the center of the solar system was frightened by the demon from earth, the moon had a job, keep the earth from being frightened, the **Eclipse was Nigh**.

The risen king took a deep breath, "so it has begun, all fear me just like they did so many years ago, everything fears me, and so they bow to me, but you, you were the only one that didn't fear me, and it was for that reason that I fell in love with you, my dear Kairu, you were the only one that I truly admired."

**In the time of the King**

There are a few who know the story of the king, but there are few who know the story before the king, people know that Ulquiorra brought bloodshed and destruction, but none know as to why, this is the story of what drove the once happy child into the madman that the world will soon know of. Though I can't tell you the full story, not yet anyway, but here's a small taste as of what's to come.

About fifteen years before Ulquiorra took the throne, the throne was held by his father, King Quilarrou Cifer, this king was a peaceful man, and the people respected him for his kindness, and supported his decisions. Today was a very special day for the king, today was the day that he was going to unite the Cifer family with the Kuchiki family, and thus begin the year with a new era of peace.

The king's palace was filled with lords and ladies, all of them anxious to see the peace treaty signing, then the giant wooden doors opened and the Kuchikis walked down the decorated carpet. As the Kuchikis walked to the king a young Ulquiorra watched as they came, only three arrived, an old man who was currently the lord of the Kuchikis, a young man who was the Heir, and finally a young girl, a girl named Kairu.

The current prince turned to his father, "dad who is she? She is really pretty." The King smiled at his son, "She is the granddaughter of the current Kuchiki head, and the sister of the Heir, her name is Kairu." Ulquiorra looked on as the Kuchikis reached them, Ulquiorra quietly repeated to himself, "Kairu," Ulquiorra witnessed as his father arose from his throne and bowed at the Kuchiki head and watched as he bowed back, the peace ceremony has started.

The Kuchiki spoke first, "I am Ginrei Kuchiki, the current head of the Kuchiki house, this is my grandson, and the heir to the throne Byakuya Kuchiki and this is my granddaughter, Kairu Kuchiki, and we are here to sign the peace treaty between our two proud kingdoms." The house erupted with cheer but soon quieted down, as it was King Cifer's turn to speak.

The King cleared his throat, "I am King Quilarrou Cifer, I am the head of the Cifer house and the holder of the throne, this is my son and the Heir to my throne Ulquiorra Cifer, and I am here to accept the peace treaty with the Kuchiki Kingdom." Once again the house erupted with cheer, and soon they became silent, as the peace treaty was brought out.

It was a rather small parchment despite the fact that it represented a very important agreement, Ginrei was the first to sign, and he was followed by Byakuya who had to sign since he was the Heir. Once the finished they passed the quills to the Cifers, the King signed first, but Ulquiorra was unsure of what he had to do, since he was a lot younger than Byakuya, he didn't truly understand what it meant to be the Heir to the throne.

So being the gentle man that he was the King Pulled the young Cifer aside, "son, you have to understand that this is truly important to the kingdom, after you sign this I swear that I will teach you how to be a strong leader, after this die you will be the official Heir, and after you sign this, you and Kairu, will be arranged to be married, an arrange marriage is necessary in order to assure true peace, so please sign."

That day Ulquiorra took his fathers word to his heart, the quill waited for him, once he retrieved it the parchment waited for him, then he signed his name along the line, Ulquiorra Cifer became the Heir that day, but something that should be mentioned was that when he signed it he smiled, no one saw it but he smiled and quietly whispered, "Kairu Cifer."

**Current Time **

Tears slowly ran down Ulquiorra's face, "my dear Kairu, the time has come." "Freeze" Ulquiorra slowly turned to face a security guard the guard's gun was drawn. Ulquiorra vanished and reappeared behind the guard, "nothing will stop me, especially not filth like you." Ulquiorra drove his spear through the guard's skull and listened to the blood hit the tiled floor, "after all this time I still haven't forgotten how to kill, the world is wise to be afraid."

Having been satisfied with his latest kill Ulquiorra pushed the man off of his spear and licked it clean, "the blood of human's has become a bit bitter, it just isn't fresh anymore, maybe I just need to get use to the taste again, the taste of human flesh." Then came something that Ulquiorra didn't expect, the noise of clapping, Ulquiorra turned and faced a man with glasses and unusual pink hair.

"My that was one hell of a show, the look on his face when you disappeared and what is it you think went through his head before he died, I'll tell you what it was your spear." Ulquiorra was confused, "you're not afraid, why?" The man laughed, "I'm not afraid because I'm fascinated, and human fascination always countered their fear, I want to see what you can do, it isn't ever day a five thousand year old king rises from the dead.

After a while Ulquiorra turned away, "I'm not interested in showing you anything, all I want to do is find my king and rule this weak planet once more." The man smiled wickedly, "I can help you find her you know," Ulquiorra became interested, "how can you help me?" The man laughed and fixed his glasses, "follow me I'll show you, by the way, my name is Szayel Aporro Granz."

The dead body was left on the ground, and the two men didn't seem to care that it was even there. "Granz how can you help me find Kairu?" Szayel didn't look at Ulquiorra he simply lead him to a small room, "I am the Curator of this museum so I have access to every room, and when I checked the security monitors I saw something very interesting."

A wall of monitors suddenly switched on and revealed a recording of what happened in the museum that day; Szayel turned a knob on the monitor board, and stopped when the camera was fixed on a young woman. Ulquiorra looked at the monitor and became shocked; he saw a mirror image of Kairu on the monitor, "Can we use this to find her?"

Before Ulquiorra could ask again Szayel picked up a phone and dialed a number, "yes Yyilfort, I want you to find a girl," after a few seconds Szayel turned to Ulquiorra, "what did you say her name was?" Ulquiorra sadly said, "Kairu," Szayel repeated the name on the phone then turned back to Ulquiorra, "no match." Ulquiorra thought got a while, "her maiden name was Kuchiki."

So Szayel tried that he repeated the name on the phone, and after a few seconds Szayel turned to Ulquiorra, "the only name that came up was a Rukia Kuchiki." Ulquiorra thought for a moment, "It's her." Szayel typed the name on his computer and after it loaded a bit an image of a girl appeared on screen, Ulquiorra looked at the girl on the screen "It's defiantly her." Szayel smiled, "Glad I could help."

"What is it that you hope to gain from this, from helping me?" Szayel smiled, "all I want is a taste of power." Ulquiorra thought for a moment, "very well you don't seem like the usual scum that I see in humans, you didn't show any fear, if you help me I will give you power, but if you anger me, your suffering will be legendary even in hell."

(Elsewhere) The three friends arrived at their history teacher's house, Ichigo was parking his car across the street while Orihime and Rukia were knocking on Urahara's door, "I hope he's home, I really want to get to the bottom of this," "don't worry Rukia I'm sure Mr. Urahara will know about this." Soon the door opened, "Inoue, Kuchiki, I'm so glad to see you!" Urahara embraced both the girls in a big hug, "what do you girls want so late at night, I'm married you know you naughty girls," Ichigo suddenly appeared, "enough joking Kisuke, we're here on a very serious matter," Urahara suddenly got scary serious, "you don't say."

**End of Chapter**

**Next One Soon**

**Review**

For those of you who haven't gotten it yet Kairu is just an anagram of Rukia and Quilarrou is just an anagram of Ulquiorra.

Bonus: Ulquiorra's last line in this chapter, "your suffering will be legendary even in hell" that line is from one of my favorite movies, can you guess which one.


	4. Chapter 4

After being informed that the kids were here on an important matter, Urahara allowed them to come into his home, "so would any of you kids want some tea or maybe some sweet bread?" Rukia didn't feel like wasting time, "Urahara please, this is very important, we need you to help us with something." "Very well Kuchiki what seems to be the problem?" Rukia took out the picture and showed it to Kisuke, "oh my."

"Now you see that I'm serious," Kisuke took the picture from Rukia's hand, "is this what I think it is?" Rukia seemed confused, "what do you think it is?" Urahara didn't say a word all he did was walk to a book case and began running his finger along the books looking for one in particular. "Ah here it is, The Demon's Angel."

The book was very thin compared to all the other books in Urahara's little library, "this book is about Ulquiorra's wife, of course it's not that recent since the King's tomb was only discovered a few days ago." Rukia seemed to be getting impatient, "look I just came here so that you could tell me why I look so much like the woman in that picture?" Urahara opened the book and began reading.

"The Queen was said to be the most beautiful girl in all the land," Rukia couldn't help but blush and look away, "her name is unknown at the time but in time we could find out her name and when we do there's no telling what other secrets we can find, all we have are illustrations of her by various artist, but a portrait of her has never been found, to this day my team and I still haven't found anything."

"Well that was the last entry of the journal, but of course it's been discovered, and it was discovered by the man who wrote this book." Ichigo asked, "Who was the guy who wrote that book?" Urahara smiled, "his name is Szayel Aporro Granz."

(Elsewhere) Szayel and Ulquiorra sat in the back seat of a car, the driver of the car was Szayel's brother Yyilfort Granz, Szayel turned to Ulquiorra, "are you enjoying the view Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra didn't answer instead he just continued staring out the window, if someone has been dead for millennia, suddenly comes back to life naturally they're going to be curious about the new world around them.

"Look at them Szayel, all of the filth that cling to the streets for substances, they all make me sick, as soon as I rule this world I'm going to wipe them all out, every last one of them." Szayel turned to Ulquiorra, "I've been wondering, the archeologist and historian inside of me are just filled with questions, but the most important one is why do you hate the world so much?" Ulquiorra said nothing; he continued staring out the window.

(Elsewhere) "Rukia I want to try something," Rukia looked up, "what do you want to do?" Urahara began explaining, "Well I was thinking, if we can get you to remember some of these things from your past life, then maybe we can start learning more about this Queen." Ichigo then asked, "And just how are we going to do that?" "It's simple all we have to do is get her to sleep a little, then we can help her remember."

And so they lay Rukia down on the couch got her a pillow and waited for her to fall asleep, but after a few minutes past they saw that Rukia wasn't even remotely tired. Orihime suggested, "hey maybe we can sing her a lullaby," Ichigo sighed, "Orihime, Rukia isn't five, she may look five but she isn't." Rukia then yelled, "I do not look five Ichigo, Urahara do you have something that can maybe put me to sleep."

"Ah yes I do, hey Yoruichi honey can you come in here please?" A few seconds later Yoruichi Urahara entered the room, she was the Biology teacher at the school and was Kisuke's wife. "What do you need?" "I just need you to help Rukia here go to sleep, you know the easy way," Yoruichi smiled and walked towards Rukia and stopped right in front of her, then without warning she hit Rukia with a chop to the back of the neck and Rukia went to sleep.

"Damn it Yoruichi that was way too much," Yoruichi smiled, "what Kisuke told me to do it the easy way." Kisuke stepped in between the two and attempted to calm them down, "now, now everybody calm down, Rukia isn't hurt and now that she's asleep we can get on with this." A few minutes after Rukia was forced to sleep Kisuke had brewed a tea, and with some assistance from Ichigo, they made Rukia drink it in her sleep.

"Okay that tea should jog her memory, all we have to do is wait for her to wake up and hope that she had a dream about her past life." Ichigo asked, "So you really believe in that whole past life stuff?" "Of course Mr. Kurosaki, I would have thought that all of our training sessions would have helped you on getting to know me better, but I guess you were just in it for the fighting."

(Elsewhere) The car came to a stop, Szayel stepped out first then his brother, and finally Ulquiorra stepped out of the car. "Well Ulquiorra this is the place, this is her home," Ulquiorra noticed that someone else was knocking on the door; once Ulquiorra began walking to him Yyilfort covered his eyes and looked away. "What's wrong bro can't handle a little murder?"

"You know damn well I can, but shooting someone in the head isn't exactly the same as ripping them apart, drinking their blood, and eating them, I don't want to look." Szayel smiled and unlike his brother waited for the blood to come. Ulquiorra walked up to the man and asked him, "who are you what are you doing here?" The man turned around, he had his red hair tied up in a ponytail, "I'm Renji a friend of Rukia, and I don't think I've seen you before."

"I am Ulquiorra and Rukia is my wife," "Really I didn't know that she was married," Renji didn't show it but he was getting cautious, there was something about this guy that seemed a bit off. "Soon Rukia will be mine, and this whole world will bow to us," that did it Renji pulled out a switchblade and attacked Ulquiorra. "Who the fuck are you, tell me the truth psycho!"

Renji swung the blade at him, but Ulquiorra easily dodged all of his strikes, then in one swift movement Ulquiorra took out his spear and cut deep into Renji's waist. Renji looked down at his wound before his upped body fell backwards while his legs were still planted on the ground, his intestine's dripped onto the floor and Ulquiorra walked past him and broke down the door.

The brothers began walking to the house, Szayel walked over the intestines and the body without so much as a care, but Yyilfort walked around them while trying to hold in his lunch. Ulquiorra looked around the house, it seemed pretty normal, a living room a kitchen, but then he noticed the staircase, and he walked up the stairs and into the only room with an open door.

It was a dark night and Ulquiorra couldn't see a thing, Szayel flipped on the light switch, Ulquiorra looked at a picture located near the bed, Ulquiorra only recognized two people, the first is the man that he just killed, and the second was Rukia, and two orange haired people. Then Ulquiorra noticed a small rabbit in a large cage, a cage that was much too big for such a small rabbit, Ulquiorra walked to the cage and opened it grabbing the rabbit.

"Hey Szayel is he gonna eat the rabbit or something?" Szayel quieted his brother and watched as Ulquiorra observed the rabbit, Ulquiorra looked at the collar and read, "Chappy?"

**In the Time of the King**

An older Ulquiorra and Kairu were happily enjoying themselves in the garden of the Cifer house, In the ten years that passed since the treaty not much has happened, but a few things that should be mention is, Byakuya has become the new lord of the Kuchikis, Ulquiorra and Kairu's wedding was just around the corner, and the ten years since they met, they have become extremely close.

"Kairu I got you a little something, an early wedding present from me to you." Two guards approached the young loves and handed Kairu a small box, Kairu opened the box and looked inside, her eyes lit up as she reached in a pulled out a small rabbit. "Thank you Ulquiorra, aw what a cute bunny, does he have a name?" "No not yet, you name him," "I'm going to name him Chappy."

**Present Time **

Tears ran down Ulquiorra's face as he looked at the rabbit. Szayel didn't seem to be enjoying himself, but Yyilfort was a bit intrigued, "what do you suppose he's thinking?" Szayel walked to the door, "perhaps he's remembering something from his old life, come now she's obviously not here, but I may know where she is, I know someone who works at he local school, he's written me letters asking about my findings, there's a chance these kids went to him for information, his name is Kisuke Urahara."

**End of Chapter **

**Next Chapter: The Confrontation **

**Review **

**This Chapter was made to set the stage for Rukia's dream, we will learn more about the King's decent into Madness, and also we will learn about Szayel's true intentions, lets just say that Ulquiorra may not be the ultimate evil **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello sorry for getting your hopes up but this is not the next chapter this is simply a fail safe, there's a chance that my account will be suspended, if this happens then I could be a while before I'm able to update, I simply made this so that you could be aware of it, I hope I can continue writing the story as I planned Goodbye.**

**Thefirstespada **


	6. Chapter 6

"Very well if that's where she is then let's go," Ulquiorra held the rabbit with care as he began walking back to the car, "Szayel, what is it that you are after, you never help anyone unless you want something from them." "Yyilfort I can't believe that you would say such a thing, even if it is true you shouldn't say things like that, anyway I will tell you once he gets what he wants."

Back in the car Ulquiorra sat alone in the backseat petting the small rabbit, while Szayel and Yyilfort sat in front, Szayel had to direct Yyilfort since he didn't know where Urahara lived. "Szayel you asked me why I hate the world right." Szayel grinned, "Yes, are you ready to answer me?" "Yes, but the truth is I don't hate the world, I just hate the filth that dwell in it."

**(In the Kings Time)**

After Ulquiorra gave Kairu her rabbit another guard approached him and handed him a scroll, Ulquiorra opened it and read, "Son this is your father, remember what I told you when you were young, I told you that a kings must make difficult decisions, and this is one of my difficult decisions, recently a barbaric race has threatened our peaceful ways, so I am appointed you as head of our army in order to wipe them out."

As he read the last lines of the note Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel a bit confused, "what is it Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra faced his love and told her, "my father wants me to wipe out a race of barbarians to ensure peace, but can brutal war really bring peace, it just doesn't seem right, or maybe I'm just over thinking it." Kairu stood up and held Ulquiorra's hand, "only you can decide on what you really wish to do, when the time comes you will understand your true purpose."

(One month later) Ulquiorra rode a top a horse and lead his men to the barbarian's village, if they attack them at their village they could avoid the many casualties that the barbarians will cause if they move ahead. But then came something that Ulquiorra didn't expect, the sky was ablaze, thousands of flaming arrows flew right at him and his men. Ulquiorra yelled at all the men, "shields up, find cover!"

The arrows hit the armies chariots, some of which contained food and weapons, the wooden carts were engulfed in flames and Ulquiorra was getting lost in the chaos, some men weren't able to get their shields up in time and were burning to death. But things were just getting worse, the barbarians charged at the confused men and the slaughter began; Ulquiorra was hit by a war hammer and was thrown into a rock that left him critically injured.

But he was till conscience, all Ulquiorra could do was lay there and witness his men being slaughtered by the barbarians, heads flew into the air, while men screamed as swords slowly pierced their chests, some were even getting their limbs torn off. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and prayed, but when he opened his eyes again he saw a man's skull being crushed by a large boot.

The battle ended with an unholy slaughter, all of the men in Ulquiorra's army were dead with the exception of Ulquiorra himself, "they're dead, all of them dead, how did this happen, father why did you let this happen, god why didn't you stop it, what's wrong with people, how can they be so brutal, this shouldn't happen to good people, if god didn't help does that mean that they weren't good people, are there any good people, Kairu is good, everyone else is bad."

That was the day it happened the day that the once kind prince snapped, seeing his army slaughtered awakened the animal that he had in him, the animal that is inside of every person. Ulquiorra kept his locked up for two long, Ulquiorra stood up and drew his sword, and headed to the barbarians village. They were all asleep, they were all drunk from their celebration, "disgusting, I will do the world a favor and exterminate the vermin."

Ulquiorra went into each tent and decapitated all the men, he cut the open and let their intestines slip out of their bodies, and he snapped their necks with a quick kick, and he didn't just kill the warrior men, but he killed the woman, and he killed the children, all of them were dead, to end it he set the camp on fire, and let them all burn, the only way to get rid of them for sure.

"I will make this world mine, everything that stands in my way will die, my father, the Kuchiki, and god himself, they will all fall before me, and my dear Kairu will grow up as a queen, my queen in my world, she wont have to worry about ever being hurt, I will keep her safe, today Ulquiorra Cifer dies, and Lucifer is born, I will take on the name Lucifer and rule with it."

**(Modern Times) **Szayel grinned, "My, what an excellent story, so you mean to tell me that you were the inspiration for Lucifer, but you don't even look like him, Lucifer has horns growing out of his head, a tail with a pointed tip, and of course who could forget the wings." Ulquiorra stroked the rabbit gently, "you haven't seen what I can do yet Szayel, so you can't judge me."

(Elsewhere) It has been thirty minutes since they put Rukia to sleep and she didn't show any signs of weird dreams, all she did was lay there, calm and comfortable. But then something happened, until she began moaning a bit and mumbling, her dream had begun, they were all wondering what she was dreaming about.

**(Rukia's Dream, in king's time) **Kairu sat in the Cifer garden playing with Chappy alone, just as she's done since Ulquiorra left, but this day was different, because on this day he returned. She suddenly looked up and saw Ulquiorra looking down at her; she immediately jumped up and hugged him, that's when she noticed something strange, blood he smelled like blood and death.

"Ulquiorra what happened, you seem different, is there something wrong?" Ulquiorra gently placed his hand on her cheek, "Kairu you don't have to worry about me, the only thing that happened out there was the opening of my eyes, right now everything is wrong, but I will fix that, very soon." Ulquiorra walked past Kairu and picked up Chappy, "come one lets go to my room, it's getting dark."

It was a dark night, the entire castle slept that day, it felt empty, when the king learn3d about the slaughter of his men he was horrified, some even told him that his son lost his life in the battle, the only one who knew he didn't was Kairu. That night Kairu slept in Ulquiorra's bed, in the middle of the night, Ulquiorra got out of bed, and walked out of his room.

The castle was big, but he easily navigated through it, when he made it to his father's room, he pressed his ear to the door and listened, after he heard snoring he opened the door and walked to his father's bed. "My father, what a joke, your time is over, and my time has come, die quietly," Ulquiorra put his hand over his father's mouth and nose and gripped his face hard.

His father's eyes opened wide and he began thrashing around, Ulquiorra kept his grip even when his father gripped his wrist and began kicking wildly. "I have to keep still, if I break his neck it will look like murder," after a few moments his father ceased breathing, Ulquiorra let go and began fixing his fathers cloths and bed to make it seem like he died of natural causes.

**(The Next Day) **Word got out that the king has died and that his son inherited the throne, so the head of the Kuchiki house visited for the celebration. Byakuya and Ulquiorra sat at a table facing each other, while Kairu sat at the side of the table. The two Kings stared at one another, Byakuya never really like Ulquiorra, he always seemed like there was something off about him and now with his father's death, Byakuya has become suspicious.

'Byakuya why are you looking at me like that, are you not comfortable with me being King?" Byakuya studied Ulquiorra, something was different, something about his eyes, they looked like a demon's eyes, "You don't have what it takes Cifer, you're too clouded by your own ambitions too become a great leader, you will never be your father." Ulquiorra became angry, "It's my ambitions that got me where I am Kuchiki, I've seen your leadership skills, you always like to play it safe, if you can't make life and death decisions Kuchiki, then I suggest you make room for someone who can."

"What Ulquiorra, brother, please stop arguing, maybe we can have some wine, which could calm us all down." Ulquiorra agreed as did Byakuya, Ulquiorra signaled the servant to bring some wine, a few moments later the servant came back, then he did something that no one else saw, he pointed to Byakuya very subtly. Byakuya was handed a silver goblet with rubies, Kairu received a bonze one, and Ulquiorra got gold.

Byakuya looked and smelled the wine, then he took a drink, it looked like he drank a lot, but the way he put it down it seemed that there was still some in there, Byakuya was about to speak again, but suddenly he grabbed his chest and yelled in pain, until he fell to the floor. Kairu ran to her brother's side, "brother what's wrong?" Ulquiorra looked into the goblet, there was still some wine inside, so he grabbed the goblet and spilled it under the table.

The Kuchiki house had lost its Heir before it chose a new one, but as a last minute decision they decided to give it to Ulquiorra as he was going to be married into it anyway, that night Kairu cried herself to sleep, Ulquiorra watched the sky, "My victory's complete, I rule the most powerful kingdoms in the world, then I will rule it all, I will change the world into my image, Lucifer will reign supreme."

**(Modern Times) **Rukia practically jumped out of the couch, "I saw it all, it was as if I was floating overhead and looking down at everything, Ulquiorra killed his father and my brother, he did it all so that he could become king, then he slaughtered all of those who stood in his way, it was as if he was the devil himself, I watched in silence as he did all this, all because I loved him."

The whole room became quiet as Rukia burst out into tears, "it was horrible, all the blood all the fire, and him watching it all, as if he was soulless, but he only did it because he felt betrayed and insignificant, I-I forgave him, he change the world to his image and kept me safe, but at the cost of his sanity."

There was a knock on the door; Urahara went to see what it was while Orihime comforted Rukia, "hello who's there?" Urahara opened the door and saw Szayel and Yyilfort, "Mr. Granz, oh my why are you here?" Szayel and Yyilfort let themselves in and then Szayel looked at Rukia, "hello there Kairu are you ready for your hubbie?" Rukia looked up, "how did you-?" Ulquiorra burst through the window, he looked at Rukia and she looked at him, there eyes were locked onto each other, "Hello Rukia."

**Next Chapter Soon**

**Review **


	7. Chapter 7

The two continued looking into each others eyes, it was only a few seconds but it seemed like a lifetime, but even in the most peaceful moments, chaos is present, the simple fact of Ulquiorra being in the room made it suffocating. "Come now Rukia, join me, our new world is waiting," what came next surprised everyone, even Rukia, because she actually b began walking towards him.

With each step her eyes grew wider and her heart pounded faster, this continued until Ichigo got a hold of her. "Rukia stop don't let him hypnotize you." "I am not hypnotizing her, the reason she's coming to me is because she knows that it's her destiny to join me, so get your arms off of her before I rip them out of their sockets."

As this was going on Kisuke back up against a wall and took out something from behind the couch, he raised it up and pointed it Ulquiorra. Then came the gunfire, Kisuke shot at Ulquiorra with a shotgun, Ulquiorra was thrown back out the window by the force of the bullets. "Yoruichi! Get the kids to the basement, then lead them out the secret exit," Yoruichi nodded, "come one let's go!"

After Ulquiorra was shot out of the window, Szayel turned to Urahara only to be hit in the face with the butt of the gun, Urahara then reloaded and waited for Ulquiorra to come back in, once he did Urahara opened fire again and this time, Ulquiorra was able to actually dodge the gunfire, then he swung at Urahara, the latter intended to block the strike with his arm, but it snapped in half.

A sickening scream echoed in the room, as Urahara watched his arm dangle lifelessly, with one strike Ulquiorra snapped the arm like a twig. "Now get out of the way!" But then another gunshot his Ulquiorra's face, Kisuke was still resisting. "I won't let you leave, so you might as well kill me." "Fine by me, one less human in the world,"

(Elsewhere) Down in the basement, Yoruichi opened a hidden door behind the bookshelf, "Come on the three of you get in there!" The three friends walked into the narrow corridor and ran until they were back outside the house, "Ichigo get Rukia and Orihime in your car and drive off, far away and make sure that you don't look back, no matter what, oh and take this with you, use it when you know it will work." Ichigo nodded and escorted the two girls to the car.

As soon as she saw the car drive away and make a turn, Yoruichi looked back at her house, then she ran back into the basement and opened up a steamer trunk, inside the trunk was a pile of firearms. She picked up two sub machine guns and ran upstairs, Ulquiorra stood over a beat up Urahara and was about to land a kill blow, but was topped by a barrage of bullets fired by Yoruichi.

But it seemed no mater how many times the bullets hit him, there wasn't any sign of him feeling pain, no sign of him bleeding, and no sign of him giving up. "You're wasting your time; the weapons of today cannot affect someone from yesterday, and vice versa, hmm." Ulquiorra felt a bit euphoric in that moment, it seemed like he suddenly became interested in the ceiling, since he was looking up so interested.

"So it's time, in just one hour the **Eternal Eclipse **will return; only this time it will truly be eternal." Ulquiorra turned around and walked out of the house, leaving the couple relieved and frightened, Szayel had escaped the house and was now outside with his brother, "Ulquiorra, what happened did you kill them?" Ulquiorra didn't answer Szayel's question, instead he asked one of his own, "Which way did they go?"

"Alright I saw which way they went, come on get in the car," Ulquiorra grabbed Szayel's throat, "I asked, in which direction did they go," Szayel pointed south and Ulquiorra released him. Ulquiorra turned south and looked at the sky, then a bulge began forming on Ulquiorra back, cloak then tore open and two wings were revealed, Ulquiorra took flight and flew south with impressive speed.

As they watch Ulquiorra fly off, Yyilfort turned to his brother, "what now, are we finally getting out of this?" Szayel slapped his brother with a back hand, "No god damnit, I didn't spend my entire night following this big baby all over the city just to have him betray me like, that, I have an idea where he's going after he finds her, let's go." Szayel hopped into the car and started it up and beeped at Yyilfort to get in, once he did the two sped off.

(Elsewhere) Ichigo did exactly as he was told, the city around him seemed like a blur as his car zoomed past it all, of course this didn't go unnoticed, a cop read the speed on his gun, "120 mph, oh boy, damn kids thinking they're in some NASCAR race." The cop began pursuit on Ichigo's car, Ichigo looked into his rearview mirror and saw the cop coming, "damn it, we don't need this right now."

Since he could risk stopping Ichigo kept on going, but while he was worried about the cop chasing him, he almost forgot about the devil that was after his friend and speak of the devil, Ulquiorra was now flying right over them. Ulquiorra descended down to the hood of Ichigo's car, Ulquiorra folding his wings so that Ichigo's view wouldn't be blocked so much, because if his vision was blocked they might crash and, well you know.

"Orihime look in the glove compartment," Orihime opened it up and reached in, "you have a gun?" "Yeah pass it to me, quick," Orihime handed him the gun and Ichigo stuck his hand out the window and fired at Ulquiorra. The cop saw the flashes and heard the gunshots and assume the worst, "calling all for back up, suspect is firing at me, calling for back up."

Once he ran out of bullets Ichigo tried driving wildly to make Ulquiorra lose his balance but no matter what he tried Ulquiorra wasn't giving up. After a few seconds though, Ulquiorra jumped off the hood and took flight, with one strong pull, Ulquiorra ripped off the roof of Ichigo's car. Rukia looked up at Ulquiorra, the black wings made memories flash in her mind, memories of the demon she loved.

The two were reunited for the second time, Ulquiorra reached down, and Rukia reached up, but before they were able to touch Ichigo came to a sudden stop and Ulquiorra flew past them. Rukia looked ahead and saw a barricade of squad cars, then looked back and saw three squad cars blocking them from behind. Ichigo told the two to slowly step out of the car and take cover, they did so.

"Don't make any sudden movements, we will fire," Ichigo raised his hands and began yelling, "listen there's somebody after us, you all have to get out of here, he's a monster, he'll kill you!" The cops raised there weapons and closed in, "shut up and get one the ground," Rukia stood up and yelled. "Its true," a cop took Rukia down hard on the pavement; a second later that same cop had a spear through his throat.

The rest of the cops opened fire on Ulquiorra, but even as he was hit by the bullets Ulquiorra was able to slowly turn towards two cops, then impaled them through their chest with his bare hands. As the cops behind him were reloaded he picked up a squad car and crushed a cop between heavy metal and hard pavement, Ichigo saw this as his chance, "Orihime take Rukia somewhere else and find cover, make sure she doesn't run to Ulquiorra, I have a plan."

While Ulquiorra was distracted by the cops, Orihime grabbed Rukia's hand and dragged her to an alley that was covered by a row of cars, while Ichigo ran to a fuel truck that was standing clear of the massacre, Ichigo knocked on the door and the driver opened up, "what do you want kid?" Ichigo raised the gun at the driver, "get out I need this truck," the driver immediately got out and dropped the keys, then ran away.

"Okay I hope this works," Ichigo started the truck and began driving towards Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra was just about finished with all of the cops, then he noticed the bright lights coming at him, the truck ran into him full force and smashed him into a brick wall. Ichigo came out of the truck and waited for Ulquiorra to come, no sooner did Ulquiorra emerge from behind the truck, Ichigo then remembered what Yoruichi said, "Take this with you, and use it when you know it will work."

That sentence flashed in his mind as he reached into his pocket and took out a hand grenade, "burn in hell." Ichigo threw the grenade and took cover, Ulquiorra stared at the grenade and wondered what it was, and then it blew up and caused the fuel tanker to explode in a wave of fire that engulfed Ulquiorra.

After the explosion Ichigo turned around and saw Ulquiorra on fire and falling to his knees inside of the inferno, and then he fell on his face. Ichigo took a deep breath as Orihime and Rukia came out of hiding and went to his side, "Ichigo are you okay?" Ichigo looked up at Orihime, "yeah I'm fine," then gave her a kiss. Rukia looked into the fire sadly, but then she saw something rising in the flames, "Um Ichigo."

In that moment all of their happiness and all of their hope faded, they were instead filled with despair, because when they saw Ulquiorra it was absolutely heart stopping. All of Ulquiorra clothes were burned of, instead his lower body was covered in fur, as his hands and forearms, he grew a tail and a pair of horns, and his wings were a bit smaller, but they looked more demonic than before.

The fire seemed to be avoiding Ulquiorra, because every time he stepped forward the fire backed away, then he reached them, first he looked at Ichigo, then at Orihime, almost as if he was warning them about trying to stop him. Finally he looked down at Rukia, "the time has come, the eclipse will be here in half an hour," and with that Ulquiorra gently picked up the petite girl bridal style and flew off into the distance.

Suddenly the death in the air vanished and Ichigo regained his senses, "damn it!" Ichigo pounded the ground and yelled out in rage, "I can't believe I just laid here and let him take her, I'm pathetic." Orihime stroked his head, suddenly they heard a car beeping behind them, they looked and saw Yoruichi and Urahara, the two of them ran and got into the car, "what are you guys doing here?"

"No time just get in hurry, we have to get to the museum." The car drove off and headed towards the museum.

(Elsewhere) Ulquiorra gently put Rukia down and let her stand on her own two feet, Ulquiorra then began unbuttoning her shirt and slid it off, and then he slid off her skirt and presented her a dress. It looked old and it was decorated with priceless diamonds, Ulquiorra helped her into it, "there you're ready to stand by my side as I conquer the world for the second time."

"Ulquiorra, hey Ulquiorra, what is the meaning of this?" Ulquiorra and Rukia turned to Szayel. "You promised me a taste of power, if I helped you find her, well there she is so where's my reward?" "Very well you helped, so I'm going to give you a taste of my power, here it is." Suddenly Szayel was in terrible pain as a large number of chains hooked into him and then began pulling on his skin.

With a few more pulls the chains tore off Szayel's skin leaving him exposed to the environment, he crawled around the floor bleeding, and in terrible pain. "You wanted a taste of my power, well there it was that was a taste of what I can do, and soon I'll be able to do much more." Szayel cursed Ulquiorra's name as he yelled in pain, "damn it Ulquiorra this wasn't part of the deal."

As Szayel screamed and Ulquiorra waited with Rukia the door burst open, Ichigo stood at the door, holding a long black sword. Three more walked beside him, "Urahara told me that modern weapons don't affect you, so he guessed that it meant that old weapons like swords can still hurt you." Ulquiorra nodded and grabbed a nearby spear, "But still the question is, can you even touch me with that sword?"

**End of Chapter **

**Next Chapter Soon**

**Review **


	8. Chapter 8

The room turned silent, until Ulquiorra broke it, "in just ten more minutes the Eclipse will come and my full power will be restored and in just ten minutes, all of your hope will vanish instantly." "That will only happen if Rukia accepts your love, and that's not going to happen, isn't Rukia?" Rukia looked sad, "I'm sorry Ichigo but, he's my husband and I love him, I really love him."

Hearing that practically made Ichigo jump, "what, Rukia you can't be serious, he's evil why, no how could you love him?" "Ichigo after I awoke from my dream, all of the feelings that Kairu had for him, I suddenly felt, I felt all of those romantic feelings, it was like magic, I'm sorry but I love him and I want to see his dream come true." Ichigo stared at Ulquiorra, "very well then it seems I have no choice. I have to kill him."

"You kill me? That's not happening, you chose this museum as your grave, and now you're going to sleep in it." Ulquiorra flew at Ichigo and swung his spear downwards, Ichigo blocked with his sword, but the strength behind the attack brought him to his knees. Ichigo's arms were getting tired fast, so he rolled out of the way and the spear stuck itself in the ground.

Ichigo took his chance and swung his sword and cut right through Ulquiorra's arm, the arm fell to the floor, but Ulquiorra didn't seem to care, all he did was look at it, then watched as another arm grew and took its place. "What the hell, how did you do that?" "It's called instant regeneration, with it I can't lose."

While he was stunned Ulquiorra attacked Ichigo and stabbed him through the shoulder with his spear, Ichigo screamed in pain and gripped the spear ad attempted to pull it out. Ulquiorra then grabbed Ichigo's neck and forced him to the ground, Ulquiorra pulled out the spear and attempted to bring it down on Ichigo's throat, but Ichigo rolled and then cut through Ulquiorra's leg.

But he wasn't finished there, Ichigo continued swinging, with each swing he cut Ulquiorra, three times across the chest, cut into his throat and even stabbed him in the stomach a couple of times. Ulquiorra forced his arm through Ichigo's stomach and forced him into a wall.

The wall shattered behind Ichigo, "is this all you can do, if you simply swing your sword around like a madman then you have no chance in defeated me." As Ulquiorra said this to Ichigo all of his wounds began healing and closing up, "you see, you need to put some thought behind your attacks, otherwise, you'll die." Ulquiorra slid his arm out of Ichigo and then drew his spear.

(Elsewhere) The frightened Yyilfort went to his brother's side, "Hey bro are you okay? You and your plans they always require you to suffer don't they?" Szayel smiled, "it's like I've always told you Yyilfort, greatness requires sacrifice, and if I had to sacrifice my skin, well then I'm okay with that, you know what to do right?" Yyilfort nodded and took out a sponge.

While everyone was distracted by the fight, Yyilfort walked to the scene of the battle and began soaking up all of Ulquiorra's blood, after he got enough of it he walked back to Szayel. "Alright brother I got the blood, now what?" Szayel smiled, "squeeze the sponge over me so that I can drink some of the blood," Yyilfort did as he was told and allowed Szayel to drink some of Ulquiorra's blood.

After a few drops fell in his mouth, Szayel smiled as his skin began forming over his body again, His upper torso becomes a gray segmented form-fitting garment with white sleeves extending from the elbow and down to a wide opening at the wrist. Three, small, dark purple extensions extend from the elbow, while four, long, dark purple strands that look like falling drops hang from the underside of the sleeve itself. His hands become white and his fingertips become slightly elongated and purple. His hair gets various purple drop-like strands as well.

His left eye has purple markings that take the shape of four lines on the top and bottom. He also grows four, very large, gray branch structures from his back, each branch has twelve equally spaced red strands that look like falling drops. Szayel let out a satisfied moan, "this is my power, so Ulquiorra are you ready?"

The two warriors turned away from each other and looked at Szayel, as did the spectators, all of them except for the king were surprised when they saw Szayel's new form. "Look at me Ulquiorra, you see what I have become, first I will kill you then I'll rule this world with your queen at my side." Ulquiorra sped past Ichigo then past Szayel, after Ulquiorra stopped behind Szayel; Szayel received a giant cut in his torso.

"Oh god what did you do to me? Ow oh ow this hurts, ha just kidding." Szayel's branches suddenly grew into wings and swallowed up Ulquiorra, but after a few seconds he spit him out and then produced a doll with Ulquiorra's likeness. Ulquiorra was a bit shaken by the whole ordeal, but he stood up and attacked again, only to be thrown back by an unseen force.

"You see Ulquiorra, I was the one using you by the start, have you forgotten that I am the one who discovered your tomb, I'm the one that read all of your documents, and I'm the one who read all of the legends that were incased in your tomb. I learned that if someone drinks your blood in the day of the Eclipse, that the person will gain tremendous power, and the power I gained allows me complete control of a person." Ulquiorra watched as his arm was crushed by an unseen force.

Then his leg was crushed forcing the King to bow down to Szayel, "unfortunately for you Ulquiorra, your instant regeneration will do no good, since I have control over you, I wont allow you to regenerate, since I drank your blood I gained everything that can defeat you, I am the perfect enemy against you, I am perfection, this world will bow to me just as you are doin-."

Szayel caught a blade with his bare hands, though he had to stop his speech to do so, after following the blade to its handle he saw that it was Ichigo who was holding it. "So what now you're going to save this pathetic excuse for a king, why?" "I'm not saving him I'm saving all of us from you, you're a bigger psycho than the king, I have to stop you," Szayel smiled as his wings swallowed Ichigo.

**If this Chapter seemed rushed that's because it was **

**Next Chapter, the End **

**Review **


	9. Chapter 9

After a few seconds Ichigo was spit back out onto the floor and an Ichigo doll fell onto Szayel's hand. "Let's see what happened when I flick the skull," Szayel hit Ichigo's skull with his figure, causing the dolls head to fall off, Szayel looked at Ichigo and noticed that his head was still on, "Hm, well what do we have here?" Szayel plucked a small pink object out of the doll; Szayel read the letters on the object, "Pulmon."

"If I remember correctly that's Spanish for Lung, I wonder what will happen if I," Szayel crushed the small object between his fingers and Ichigo instantly began coughing blood and holding his chest in pain. "That's amazing, oh god I can't wait to cause you even more pain," but while he was distracted with Ichigo he didn't notice Ulquiorra rising, since his legs was broken Ulquiorra flapped his wings to leave the ground.

When he go the chance Ulquiorra picked up his spear with his one good hand and lunged at Szayel, and just when he was about to hit his mark, Yyilfort screamed a warning to Szayel, "Szayel, behind you!" Szayel was able to turn around just in time to dodge the spear, the tip just barely missed the bridge of his nose, but Ulquiorra kept going, flying past Szayel, that's when Szayel noticed the sharp tip on Ulquiorra's tail coming right at him.

The tail missed its target which was the throat and instead ran across the chest, causing heavy bleeding. "You'll pay for that Ulquiorra, first I'll pluck your wings, then I rip of that stupid tail of yours, and then I'll destroy every damn nerve in your body." Ulquiorra turned to Szayel, and looked at him very menacingly, "you won't live long enough to do that, Szayel, remember what I told you, if you do something to anger me, I'll kill you, and you're way overdue."

The room suddenly got darker, Szayel looked around as he was surrounding by pure darkness, the dolls in his hands vanished, and he was now frightened. "What the hell did you do Ulquiorra, what's going on?" Two small green lights appeared in front of Szayel, "you wasted too much time Szayel, the Eclipse is here, I have regained all of my power, so this world is mine."

A loud bang came from the sky, a storm has come, thunder and lightning dance around the museum, and way up in the sky a giant black circle was visible, Lightning tore through the roof of the museum and stopped at Ulquiorra's healed arm, "now you'll see what true power is, the power of Lucifer, the blue light illuminated the room and Szayel found something useful.

When the lightning was thrown by Ulquiorra, Szayel made his move, with one of his branches Szayel grabbed his brother Yyilfort and used him as a shield to protect himself from the attack. The lightning turned Yyilfort's body into ash, Ulquiorra was a bit disappointed, while Ichigo was disgusted, so disgusted that he was actually standing up despite the fact that he was missing a lung.

"You-you bastard, how could you do that to your own brother?" Szayel laughed, "oh please that waste of space, I should be the one that's angry, to think that such a genius like me could have such a pathetic brother like that, well enough of that, it's time to finish this."

Even now that Ulquiorra was at full power, Rukia couldn't help but feel strange, "Ulquiorra, after being apart for so long, after being isolated for so long, I wonder can you still think things through, don't do anything just to prove yourself as a worthy leader, all your life you had to live up to a beloved king, but that tore you apart, you became the exact opposite, please die a god king, because you lived as a bad one."

"It's the end of you Ulquiorra, time to die!" Szayel ran at Ulquiorra and attempted to impale his hand through his face, but Ulquiorra caught Szayel's hand between his teeth and bit off his fingers, and finally swallowed them. Szayel held his hand in pain, but the pain soon stopped as Ulquiorra cut him in half with Ichigo's sword.

The cut was clean; Szayel's body didn't separate until it fell to the ground, his blood made a puddle that practically drowned the corpse. Now that Szayel was out of the way Ulquiorra walked towards Rukia, "I did it Rukia, now we can rule this world together." Rukia put her ear up against Ulquiorra's heart, it was there, it was beating, but what did that mean, someone that was bale to do unspeakable things without feeling a bit of remorse is surely heartless, but Ulquiorra was capable of love, that didn't make sense.

But Rukia began hearing something else, there was something inside of Ulquiorra, it was then that Ulquiorra's stomach began growing, Rukia backed away as Ulquiorra's stomach ripped open revealing Szayel, reborn and fully healed. "Ha now what Ulquiorra, I win I beat you, I used you, since the beginning I used you too get what I wanted, and now I used you to cheat death, to achieve immortality!"

Everyone in the room was truly terrified, Szayel was able to kill Ulquiorra, not only that but he was bale to use him, trick him so easily, but they would soon see that it was not the case. "By being absorbed into Ulquiorra's body I have gained all of his abilities the abilities of hell, the abilities of a god, everything that was his is now mine; I have all of his blessings, so this universe belongs to me."

But Szayel's rant was interrupted by Ichigo's laughing, then Urahara joined in on the laughter, "why the fuck are you laughing, that's it you'll be the first too die." Ichigo and Urahara stopped laughing, then Ichigo explained, "Don't you see Szayel, you dug your own grave, you may have all of Ulquiorra's blessings, but you also have Ulquiorra's curses."

"What the hell does that mean?" Urahara laughed, "Szayel you should know, I mean you discovered the tomb, didn't you once read the legend, and you call yourself a historian?" Szayel suddenly knew what they were talking about, so he looked down at his hand and saw that it was turning into ashes, then his entire body was becoming nothing but ash, it was too late Szayel's fate was sealed, where he once stood, now there was only ashes.

"It's a shame he didn't realize what he was doing, hey Ichigo, if only he knew that he had to get Rukia to love him during the Eternal Eclipse, unfortunately for him, that was never going to happen, so the curse took over and turned him back into ash, until the next Eternal Eclipse, I guess he'll have to wait for another five thousand years, but what will happen to Ulquiorra, I wonder."

The once mighty king was near death, the once strong body had become a cocoon for a madman, his body was hollow and his lover was at his side. Rukia cried over Ulquiorra's body, "Please don't cry, Kairu, death kept us apart before, so I'm probably going to get use to it." Rukia continued crying, "But I love you, just like I did all those years ago, I want to be with you, there was so much wasted time, but now we can finally be together."

"Kill me," Ichigo stared at her in disbelief, "Rukia, I don't think you know what you're saying," Rukia got angry, "Ichigo kill me now, take that sword and kill me, right now." Ichigo's breathing got faster, which hurt him, but he withstood the pain, "Rukia are you sure?" Rukia looked down at the dying Ulquiorra then looked at Ichigo, "I'm sure Ichigo, please I can finally be happy, kill me."

"Damn it Rukia, damn fine I'll do it!" Ichigo picked up his sword and placed the tip behind Rukia's heart, "goodbye Rukia." Rukia smiled and looked into Ulquiorra's eyes, they were fully closed now, "goodbye Ichigo." Ichigo pushed his sword into Rukia's back and pierced her heart; she seemed to feel no pain all she did was give Ulquiorra one last kiss as she died.

(The next Morning) Ichigo was lying on a hospital bed, his injured lung was going to be okay, but he would be unable to do too much physical activities. He was alone in the room; Orihime had just left since visiting time was over, "Well Rukia are you happy?" "Yes I am you idiot I told you I would be," Ichigo turned and saw Rukia standing next to a normal looking Ulquiorra, no wings not tail, and no horns.

Rukia smiled at Ichigo, "Ulquiorra was able to wash away his sins, they let him return back to his normal form, they let him have his sanity back, and it was all thanks to you Ichigo." Ichigo smiled as the two faded away, "People say that you have to look into the future because that's where your heading off too, but people are often to focused on getting somewhere, that they don't remember where they came from, because those that do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it, right Szayel."

(Inside an Urn) "And so I'm doomed to stay in here for five thousand years, bit I can't wait, and I will wait." **"When the dark comes back and kills the light, I will rise like the phoenix and take flight, the world will die at my feet, just wait five thousand more years for the worlds defeat."**

**The End **

**Review **


End file.
